Forgotten Memories
by Shadw
Summary: Kaoru is attacked and as a result she gets amnesa. Can Kenshin and the gang find her before someone eles gets her heart? Read to find out. COMPLETE! :
1. Chapter 1: A Visitor

Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 1: A Visitor  
  
" Mrs. Kaoru, Mrs. Kaoru wake up," Kenshin said gently shaking her. Kaoru woke up to see Kenshin's big violet eyes staring at her. " Mrs. Kaoru are you feeling ok?" he asked in a soft voice. Kaoru sat up slowly. She felt something bad was going to happen. " Shouldn't worry Kenshin or he won't let me out of the dojo," she said to herself.  
  
" Ummm I'm.." she started to say before Yahiko cut her off. " Hey Ugly get up it's time for my lessons!" he yelled. " Hey, Kenshin I need to get dressed so.." she started to say before she noticed Kenshin was gone. Kaoru got dressed. She still had the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
  
She walked into the kitchen. She saw Sanosuke doing nothing, that it surprised her. " Sanosuke why don't you help today," she said giving him a pail, " Go fill this with water." " Sure Kaoru," he said walking to the water pump. " Also tell Yahiko lessons will be a bit later than usual because I have an errand to run!" she yelled from the dojo gate.  
  
" Alright I will!" he yelled back. A half-hour passed and still no Kaoru. " AHHHHHH where's Ugly!" Yahiko yelled in frustration. " I told you she said that she had an errand to run," said Sano casually. " Don't worry Mrs. Kaoru will be back soon that she will," said Kenshin smiling.  
  
Even though he was smiling Kenshin was very worried about Kaoru. He felt something was wrong. Kenshin stood up and grabbed his reverse blade sword's sheath. " Sano we have company," Kenshin said walking to the door. When he answered it a young officer was standing there.  
  
" Hello, I need to talk to Mr. Himura," said the officer. " I am him," said Kenshin stepping froward. " I need you to come with me it.." the officer was cut of by an angry Yahiko. " Kenshin hasn't done anything wrong!" he yelled. " Let the officer finish kid," said Sano. Kenshin nodded in agreement.  
  
" Mr. Himura I need you to come with me it's about the lady that lives here," said the officer. Kenshin was shocked. " What's wrong with Mrs. Kaoru?" he asked in a worried voice. " I'll explain when we get to the doctor's house," he said. With that said everyone ran toward magumi's house.  
  
When they reached Magumi's the officer explained whet he knew. " So that's it, the people I spoke to said she just collapsed," he said," I have to go file this to my superior." With that said the officer was gone. Kenshin was in complete shock. " She was fine this morning," he told himself.  
  
Kenshin bowed his head in shame. He had felt something was wrong. " Why didn't I go with her?" he asked himself. " Kenshin do you think Kaoru will be ok?" asked Yahiko showing how worried he was. " We'll know right now," Sano said pointing to Magumi coming down the hall.  
  
" So how is Mrs. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked in a sad tone. " When I examined her I found a cut on her skull, it didn't bleed much but Dr. Genzi and I have to run some more test, there is a possibility it may have caused amnesia," she said. Kenshin winced at the thought of Kaoru not remembering him. Everyone was silent. " So this was caused intentionally fox?" asked Sano. " It would appear so yes," Magumi answered.  
  
Then Kenshin stood up and walked out of the doctor's home. " I have to get some fresh air," he said, then he was gone. Sano was stunned for a moment then yelled," Wait up Kenshin I have to talk to you!" " I'll stay here and update you when you get back!" yelled Yahiko. Kenshin wasn't going anywhere particular he just needed to clear his head.  
  
Sano finally caught up to Kenshin. " Kenshin are you ok?" Sano asked. He was worried about Kenshin. " Yeah I'm fine." Kenshin answer with no emotion in his voice. " Why don't we go see about Mrs. Kaoru," Kenshin finally suggested.  
  
" Why don't you tell Kaoru you love her, everyone knows you do, except her," Sano said. " When you tell Magumi you love her, I'll think about telling Mrs. Kaoru my feelings Sano," Kenshin said as he walked towards Magumi's. Sano turned a bright red. " I DO NOT LOVE MAGUMI!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. 


	2. Chpater 2: Memory Loss

Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter.2: Memory Lost  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I want to thank everyone who gave me a review. Thanks for the corrections. As you see I am using them. To tell the truth the story is almost finished. I wrote the story on paper but haven't got an ending. If you want to suggest something you can. Also I don't own RK so feel srry for me. (. BTW this is a multi hook up fic. It's Sano/Meg, Aoshi/Misao, Yahi/Tsum and Kaoru/??? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yes, that you do Sano!" Kenshin yelled back. Sano then followed Kenshin back toward Megumi's. " Kenshin, Sanosuke!" Yahiko yelled running toward them. " What's wrong Yahiko?" Kenshin asked. " It's Kaoru, when she woke up she didn't remember me, she has amnesia," Yahiko said in a low voice.  
  
Kenshin just put his head down. Sano looked at him," I have to talk to the fox," he said walking away. About 20 minutes o silence later Sano came back. " Kenshin, Yahiko, Megumi says we should go see her it might help with her memory loss," said Sano trying to brighten the mood. " I can't go in," Kenshin breathed.  
  
" Kenshin it'll help Kaoru so why?" asked Yahiko trying to be convincing. Sano knew why, it was because of Tomoe or because he felt guilty. Sano knew it was both though. " Alright Kenshin we'll be in her room," Sano said grabbing Yahiko and walking away. Kenshin once again needed some fresh air.  
  
" Bad things always happen to people I care about," he told himself over and over. " Why can't I go in there, why?" he asked himself. " I told her I'd always be there for her so I have to go in," he told himself turning to go back towards Megumi's. " So you're finally going to go in there," Megumi said standing by the door. Kenshin nodded.  
  
" Just remember she isn't going to remember you so be extremely nice," Megumi said pointing him in which direction to go. He knew it was going to hurt to see someone he REALLY cared about in this condition. As soon as he reached the door he took a deep breath and walked in. " Yahiko, Sanosuke what happened and where is miss. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked now extremely worried. " She was.. kidnapped.. the person.. Who took her said. his master wanted her. so he could get to you," Sano said.  
  
It was clear he was in pain. " Sorry. we couldn't help," Yahiko said trying to sit up. " Hold on I'll go get Megumi!" Kenshin yelled running out of the room. It was late into the night when Megumi came back to talk to Kenshin. " Those boys are going to be fine there injuries weren't severe," she said sitting next to Kenshin.  
  
" Why would someone take Kaoru if they wanted me?" Kenshin asked himself. He already knew the answer though. " Probably for leverage or revenge," he answered to himself. " Sir Ken, I'm worried about Kaoru," Megumi said lowering her head. " I am too, since she doesn't have her memory she is quiet vulnerable.  
  
The next morning Kaoru woke up to see two strange men standing over her. Obviously one was giving orders and the other was obeying them. She groaned and that got one of the men's attentions. " Where am I?" she asked in a groggy voice. " Who are you?" she asked in a scared voice this time.  
  
The man smiled," my name is Tenka," he answers, " you are in my home." " But I was in a house with people who were nice," she said. " They weren't nice infact they wanted you dead," he said sitting down next to her. " You're wrong, they said my name was Kaoru," she said. She was confused and her head hurt a lot.  
  
" As I said they're not you friends they are impersonating your friends. In fact I was asked to keep you safe, that's why you are here, once they have what they want out of you they were going to kill you," Tenka said faking the sadness in his voice. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she lowered her head. " I'm sorry but I don't remember you," she said her voice cracking on the last word. " It's alright," he said, " I'll leave you alone so you can think." Then when he was about to leave, " do you know where my friends are?" she asked.  
  
" They are somewhere in Tokyo," he answered leaving. Kaoru felt something was missing. She was tiered so she went back to bed; it was late, she would think about that stuff in the morning. Morning soon came and as usual Kenshin was the first to wake up. He walked out to the patio and sat down.  
  
He missed Kaoru; he always missed her when she was away. Even if she was gone a short time he missed her. " Kaoru please be alright," he whispered to the sky. He walked back in and made breakfast. It was a pretty uneventful day so nighttime came quick. Kaoru was getting ready to go to sleep when a little girl came running into her room. " Hi, my name is Rei what's yours?" she asked. Kaoru could only smile. " My name is Kaoru, it's nice to meet you Rei," she answered. Then Tenka walked into the room.  
  
" Rei you know better then to bother our guest," he said as he bent down to her level. " She isn't bothering me, in fact she keeping me company it's nice to see another women in the house besides myself," Kaoru answered still smiling. " I have a message to send then it's off to bed ok Rei," Tenka said standing up. " Ok daddy," she replied smiling and giving her dad a hug. Then Tenka walked out to the telegraph. " Good old telegraph," he told himself as he sent a message to Tokyo. 


	3. Chapter 3: Information

Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 3: Information  
  
Author's note: I don't own Kenshin. Please Read and Review. (  
  
" Rei, Rei, its time for bed," yelled Tenka from downstairs. Instead of Rei, he got Kaoru instead. " Ummm Mr. Tenka Rei and I were wondering if she could stay in my room tonight?" Kaoru asked her eyes were pleading with his. He smiled. " Sure, by the way just call me Tenka Miss. Kaoru," he said.  
  
" Thank you, by the way just call me Kaoru," she said going up stairs. " Hey is anyone home or not!" yelled Saitou from the dojo gate. Yahiko came outside. " What do YOU want?" he asked rudely. " I need to talk to the Battousai," Saitou answered calmly.  
  
Then the dojo gate opened allowing Saitou to come in. " Kenshin, Saitou is here to talk to you!" yelled Yahiko running towards the dojo. " What does that jerk want?" Sano asked. " How should I know he wants," Yahiko whispered to Sano. Kenshin came out and sat down by Sano.  
  
" I have some interesting news for you about your raccoon girl," Saitou said. " What do you know miss. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked standing up quickly. " We know who has her," Saitou said smirking. " Do you know where she is?" asked Yahiko trying to keep his cool. " No we don't, that jerk is taunting us he sent a telegraph to us," said Saitou getting a cigarette from his pocket. " Is Missy alright?" Sano asked trying to copy Yahiko. " The message said she was fine," Saitou said lighting his cigarette. " Who has her?" Kenshin asked in Battousai's voice. " Some guy named Tenka," Saitou said getting up and leaving. " This is too perfect, once I get the Battousai out here I'll kill him and everyone dear to him," Tenka laughed to himself.  
  
" But I don't think I'll kill the girl, Rei really seems to like her," he thought. He got up and walked back over to the telegraph and sent another message to the Tokyo police department. " Kaoru do you like my daddy?" Rei asked in her most innocent voice. Kaoru blushed. ' Ummm Rei did you brush you teeth?" Kaoru asked trying to change the conversation.  
  
" No I didn't!" she yelled running out of Kaoru's room. Kaoru was thankful when Rei came back in she went to sleep. " Am I starting to feel something for him?" she asked herself. She imagined a pair of big violet eyes and fell asleep. Kenshin couldn't sleep though.  
  
He was beyond worried about Kaoru. " If that man hurts her I'll, no he probably want me to do this," he told himself trying to calm down. Kenshin walked out of the dojo to the patio. Then he heard a sniffling sound. He turned around to see Yahiko.  
  
" Kenshin," he said walking out of the dojo. " Yes, what do you need?" Kenshin asked smiling. Yahiko saw the smile and put his head down. " Don't smile at me, I don't deserve it," he said in his mind. " Yahiko," Kenshin said looking at the boy with great concern. " I'm sorry Kenshin, I couldn't help Kaoru when she needed me," he said keeping his head down. Kenshin walked over to him and said, " Why should you be sorry, it's not.." " Yes it IS, I was too weak to help her!" he yelled. Kenshin bent down to Yahiko's level. " It's ok, we'll get her back, besides Kaoru is a fighter I wouldn't be surprised if she came back to us," Kenshin said smiling.  
  
Then something dropped from Yahiko's face. " He's crying," Kenshin told himself. Yahiko ran into Kenshin's arm and started crying into his shoulder. " It's my fault, I'm sorry," Yahiko sobbed. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Yahiko and started to comfort him.  
  
" It's ok, it's not you fault, we should blame the person who took her," Kenshin said. " But I could have helped," Yahiko insisted. " I don't think Miss. Kaoru would have liked it to see her student die," Kenshin said," don't worry we'll get her back." " Really?" Yahiko mumbled into Kenshin's shoulder. " Really, you just have to be strong for her, ok," Kenshin said still trying to comfort the young samurai.  
  
Yahiko just nodded his head and fell asleep in Kenshin's arms. Kenshin just stood like that making sure the boy was in a deep enough sleep so when he moved him he wouldn't wake up. After Yahiko was in bed, Kenshin went into the kitchen to clear the table. Then Sano walked in. " Hey Sano," Kenshin said looking up and smiling.  
  
" Yahiko's really upset huh?" Sano asked keeping his voice low as to not wake him. " Yeah he's really worried," Kenshin said. Sano bowed his head," Hey Kenshin listen." " Listen before you start it's not your fault, I blame whoever took her, not you guys," Kenshin said keeping his smile. Sano was stunned.  
  
Then a smile broke onto his face. " You're a goddamn mind reader Kenshin," Sano said walking away. " You can stay here if you want Sano," Kenshin said finishing his job. " Thanks," Sano said turning around and walking to the room he usually stayed in when Kaoru let him. Soon morning came. Kenshin didn't get much sleep. " HEY, WAKE UP," yelled Saitou from the dojo gate.  
  
Author's note: hey I didn't mean to make Yahiko look like a crybaby. I just thought it would make the story better. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Trip

Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 4: The trip Author's note: I'm going to let Kenshin do the disclaimer I'm tiered.  
  
Kenshin: Shadw does not own RK. She does however own Tenka, Rei, Tye, and the idea for the story. And she doesn't care if you use the characters or the idea.  
  
Shadw: Thanks Kenshin: hugs him:  
  
Kenshin walked outside to open the gate for Saitou. " We know where your little raccoon girl is!" he said. When Saitou came inside Sano and Yahiko were quiet. " So were is she?" Kenshin asked. " Your little raccoon is in the Kyoto Mountains, in Tenka's mansion," Saitou said taking a long drag on is cigarette.  
  
" So were going back to Kyoto?" Yahiko asked Kenshin. " Yes that we are," Kenshin said standing. " I suggest we leave at noon, that will give us time to prepare," Sano suggested. " Alright that sounds good to me," Kenshin said smiling. " Ok I'll meet you back here at noon," Saitou said standing.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. " You're coming with us?" Sano asked surprised. " Not because I want to rooster head, it's my job," Saitou said as he left. After Saitou was gone Kenshin started to walk towards the door. " Hey wait a minute Kenshin, where are you going?" Yahiko asked.  
  
" To the Ackabekco," Kenshin replied. " Can I come with you?" Yahiko asked. " Sure," Kenshin said walking out the door. Yahiko ran after him. " I'll go to Megumi's," Sano said to himself. " Kenshin, why is Sano going towards Megumi's?" Yahiko asked curiously.  
  
" We talked last night after you were asleep, we decided that she should come with us," Kenshin said smiling. " Why?" Yahiko asked looking up at Kenshin. " If we get hurt we'll need a doctor close by," Kenshin replied. " Wait she coming with us to find Kaoru, isn't that dangerous?" Yahiko asked concerned. " Oh, I forgot to tell you last night I had Saitou send a message to the Aoiaya, they said she could stay there while we're looking for Miss. Kaoru," Kenshin replied with the smile still on his face.  
  
Yahiko nodded in understanding. " Why did you want to come to the Ackabekco with me?" Kenshin asked. Yahiko blushed a little, " well I umm that is.." " He wants to tell Tsubame that he loves her!" Sano yelled from behind. " I am not, I'm just going to tell her I'll be gone for a little while so she shouldn't go by the dojo!" Yahiko yelled at Sano.  
  
Kenshin chuckled a bit. " How do we know you weren't confessing your love for Megumi," Yahiko said with a sly smile. " I do not love Megumi!" Sano yelled. When they reached the Ackabekco Tae and Tsubame greeted him. " Hello," Tae said smiling.  
  
" Hi," Tsubame said smiling. " Tsubame, can I talk to you?" Yahiko asked. Tsubame looked up to Tae. " Sano and I need to talk to you so why don't you let her go," Kenshin suggested. " Alright, go on Tsubame," she said smiling.  
  
Yahiko walked Tsubame out to the ally while Kenshin and Sano talked to Tae. " What do you need to talk to me about?" Tsubame asked. " I needed to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a while," Yahiko said. Tsubame put her head down. " Why?" she asked.  
  
" Kenshin, Sano, Saitou and I are going to find Kaoru," he answered. " When are you going to be back?" she asked her voice cracking. " I don't know," he answered. " I'm going to miss you," she said. Yahiko was caught off guard.  
  
Then he noticed something fall from her face. " She's crying," he told himself. Now he was angry with himself, he made someone he cared about cry. He put his thumb on her face and wiped the tears away before she could. She looked up at him.  
  
Then something he didn't expect happened. She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back resting his chin on her head. " Be careful," she whispered. " I will don't worry," he said hugging her tighter.  
  
She snuggled into his neck. " Promise?" she asked. She pulled out of his warm embrace. " I promise," he said smiling. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them to reassure her.  
  
She squeezed back and smiled. " As long as you promise to wait for my return," he said. She blushed a little. " I promise," she said smiling. Then they walked back to the Ackabekco hand in hand.  
  
" Thank you Tae, I'll be back to pick it up around noon," Kenshin said smiling his usual smile. " Yea, thanks Tae," Sano said. Yahiko smiled and nodded. " Bye guys, you had better come back with Kaoru if you ever want to eat here again!" Tae yelled playfully. " Ok!" Kenshin yelled back waving.  
  
They walked back towards the dojo. Kaoru had decided to talk to Tenka. She was confused. She walked towards his study. When she got there she took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
" Tenka can I talk to you?" she asked innocently. " Sure," Tenka said smiling. " About those people in the doctor's home, can you give me any information about them?" she asked. " Oh no, is she getting her memory back already?" he asked himself. He knew he had to make up something fast.  
  
" They are the people who want your life," he said smiling. " I know you told me that last night," she said. " Well, 3 days ago your real friends sent me a message saying to please pick you up because someone was after your life," he said calmly. " Why?" Kaoru asked. " They said they wanted me to protect you," he answered.  
  
" Are my friends still alive?" she asked with hope. " I don't know, but I really do doubt it," he said faking his sadness. " Oh," she said frowning. " But there is a chance they are," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. " Really," she said hopefully.  
  
" I should get a letter soon," he said smiling. Kaoru was pleased and Tenka was smirking. " I lie so good," he told himself. " Why don't you go play with Rei," Tenka suggested. Kaoru ran off towards Rei's room smiling.  
  
" Soon Battousai, I'll have my revenge," he said to himself. When Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke got back to the dojo Saitou was waiting by the gate smoking a cigarette. " Come on let go," he said. " We have 2 things we need to pick up first," Kenshin stated. 1st they went to Megumi's and picked her up.  
  
2nd they went to the Ackabekco and picked up some food Tae gave them. Then it was off to the train station. About 4 or 5 hours later they reached Kyoto. It was starting to get dark. " It's nice to see you all again," Kenshin said as he greeted everyone. " Hello Himura, what brings you to Kyoto?" Misao asked as she waved to her friends.  
  
AN: hey everyone, how you like? I love my little touchy moment with Yahiko and Tsubame. Anyway from now on Kenshin will give the disclaimer. 


	5. Chapter 5: Memory

Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 5: Memory  
  
Soujiro: what am I going here? Shadw: since you're not in the story you'll open for us. Disclaimer please, Soujiro. Soujiro: Shadw does not own RK or the characters. She does however own Rei, Tenka, Tye, and the story idea. She doesn't care if you use them.  
  
Kenshin looked around. " Where's Aoshi?" Kenshin asked. " Don't worry he just trying to gather information on Kaoru's kidnapper," Misao replied. " Well enough about this, come inside everyone dinner will be ready soon," Okina said smiling. Everyone walked inside.  
  
Misao and Megumi talked and made dinner. While everyone was eating Aoshi walked in. " Hello Lord Aoshi," Misao said while giving him some dinner. " Thanks Misao, I have gotten some information on the man for you Himura," Aoshi said. " I really hope my friends are alright," Kaoru said to herself.  
  
She was getting ready to go to bed. " I want to see them, to remember them," she told herself. She sat on the bed thinking about her friends. " So what information do you have Aoshi?" Yahiko asked finishing his dinner. Aoshi took a deep breath.  
  
" Well Himura it seems that Tenka is the brother of someone you accidentally killed," Aoshi said pulling something from his pocket. " You mean Shishio," Kenshin said wide-eyed. Aoshi nodded" that's right." Then Kenshin noticed the item in Aoshi's hand. " What's that in your hand?" Kenshin asked pointing to the object.  
  
Aoshi looked at the item in his hand. " I don't know," he said tossing the item to Kenshin. Kenshin caught it and looked at it carefully. He caressed the bracelet in his hand carefully, and then he noticed an inscription on the inside. " Everyone has a purpose," it said. " This. this belongs to Kaoru," Kenshin whispered.  
  
Flash Back  
  
" Kenshin, where are you!" Kaoru yelled from the dojo. " I'm over here doing laundry Miss. Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled answering her question. She ran over to him. " Hi Kenshin," she said smiling. " Hello Miss. Kaoru," he said also smiling.  
  
Then he noticed something on her wrist. " What's that?" he asked pointing to the object. She looked at her wrist and smiled even more. " God how I love it when she smiles," Kenshin thought to himself. " It's a bracelet that my father gave me on my 5th birthday," she said fingering the item.  
  
" It looks very nice, that it does," Kenshin said finishing the laundry. " Yea, it has an inscription too, it says that everyone has a purpose," she said looking at Kenshin. After a moment of silence Kaoru spoke up. " Kenshin?" she asked. " Hmm," Kenshin said looking at her.  
  
" Do you believe that?" she asked innocently. " I don't really know," he said shrugging. " Oh, well I do and I think we'll all find our purpose soon. Kenshin smiled as she walked away.  
End of Flash Back  
  
" Hey well I'm full," Sano said biting on his fishbone. Everyone got up and walked out of the dining hall. " Hey everyone be careful, since Misao cooked I can't guarantee you'll live," Okina said in a joking manner. Then everyone heard a thud. When they looked back Okina was on the floor with Misao standing over him.  
  
" I'm not that bad a cook and you forgot that Megumi helped me!" she yelled. Everyone laughed a bit except Saitou. " Just like at the dojo," Kenshin though to himself. " Well it's late so I suggest we should be going to bed," Sano said. " By the way Himura, Misao and I will be accompanying you," Aoshi said standing.  
  
" That reminds me, Aoshi, Saitou did you find out exactly where the mansion is?" Kenshin asked. They both shook their heads no. " What, how are we suppose to find her then?!" Yahiko yelled in a questioning manor. " We'll just ask around," Kenshin said siting down. " Great, first we have to take the rooster and the brat, now we have to take the weasel too, Battousai I don't think you'll ever get your raccoon girl back," Saitou said smirking.  
  
Kenshin shot him a death glare. " Shut up Saitou, it's not exactly a picnic for us," Misao yelled. " I'm going to bed," Kenshin said leaving the room. He was really mad. He knew he would hurt Saitou if he didn't leave so he did.  
  
Saitou always seemed to bring the worst out in him. " Kaoru can I sleep in your room tonight?" Rei asked coming in the room. " You have to ask your father, I don't mind though," she replied smiling. Rei ran to her dad's room. " Daddy can I sleep in Kaoru's room tonight?" Rei asked in her most innocent voice.  
  
" No, why don't you let her sleep in her room alone tonight," he said smiling. " Alright," she said yawning. He picked her up and took her to bed. After she was asleep he went to talk to Kaoru. 


	6. Chapter 6: Three Dreams

Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 6: Three Dreams  
  
Soujiro: Shadw does not own RK, she only owns Rei, Tenka, Tye, and the story idea. Shadw: that's right Soujiro. Thanks for helping. Soujiro: No problem Miss. Shadw, also Miss. Shadw will only update on Saturdays for now on because she has HIGH SCHOOL. Shadw: :Smiles: yep I'm a freshmen. Hope you understand, but I'll be trying to update Friday nights too.  
  
" Kaoru we need to talk," he said sitting next to her. " Ok, about what?" she asked innocently. " I got a telegram today," he said, " it's about your friends, they're gone." Kaoru felt tears sting her eyes and run down her cheeks. " Who killed them?" she asked with her voice cracking.  
  
" The people who were at the doc's house with you," he replied. Kaoru started to cry evermore. Tenka put his hand on her shoulder. " Now it pains me to say it but the people who killed your friends are coming here for you dressed as your friends," he said faking the sadness in his voice. Kaoru now felt angry, tears were still streaming down her face.  
  
" How dare they do that, I'll get them back" she yelled. " Calm down," he said standing up. " I have to get them," she sobbed. She fell to the floor still crying. Then he felt someone shake him.  
  
" Hey wake up," a voice said gently. Tenka woke and smiled at Kaoru. " You fell asleep while reading Rei a bedtime story," she whispered. He stood and walked out of the room with Kaoru. " Thank you for waking me up, I would have had a killer back ache in the morning if you hadn't," he said smiling.  
  
She blushed a little bit. " Your welcome," she said smiling. " Good night," he said when he got to his room. " Good night," she said back. " Hopefully I'll never have to tell her," he thought.  
  
Meanwhile at the Aoiya everyone was asleep. " Battousai!" yelled Shisshio. Kenshin just stared at him. " My brother Tenka Macouta, lives in the East Mountains in a mansion incase you need shelter," Shisshio said turning around. " Thanks," Kenshin said in a dark tone leaving.  
  
Kenshin woke up to see a ray of the sun. " East Mountain Mansion," Kenshin whispered. Kenshin walked out the back door at sat near a tree. " It should only take to days if what I dreamed was true, I think," Kenshin said a little loudly. " How do you know that Kenshin?" Sano asked coming outside.  
  
" Because I think I had a memory of where his mansion is," Kenshin replied smiling. Sano offered Kenshin his hand and Kenshin took it. " I'll go wake everyone so we can leave," Sano said leaving. Kenshin looked at the sun. " We'll be there soon Kaoru," he thought to himself.  
  
Kaoru was the first to wake up. " That was a weird dream," Kaoru said to herself. She dreamt about a pair of big soft violet eyes, they seemed to be sad about something. " They were sad over something, maybe over me," she said to herself. Kaoru walked to the balcony to watch the sun rise.  
  
She felt someone was watching it with her. Someone she cared for deeply. Kenshin was also watching the sunrise. He too felt someone was watching the sunrise with him. " Kaoru," he whispered.  
  
Kenshin smiled and walked inside to help Sano wake everyone. " Oh, hey Kenshin the troops are ready for you," Yahiko said smiling. " Oh thanks, keep them in line until I get there," Kenshin said smiling. Yahiko shuddered at the thought of trying to keep Saitou in line. Yahiko ran off in to the dining hall and Kenshin followed him.  
  
Kenshin got there after Yahiko, only to see everyone siting down. Kenshin walked over to Okina. " Okina do you have a map I could see?" Kenshin asked. " Yeah but it's a little old," Okina replied. " It would help very much, that it would," Kenshin said smiling.  
  
Okina nodded and walked off. " Why do you need a map?" Misao asked. " I had a dream about where the mansion might be," said Kenshin. " Really, that's great now we'll be able to find Kaoru faster!" Yahiko yelled. " Yea, the faster we find your raccoon the faster I can go home," said Saitou smirking.  
  
Kenshin sent him an evil glare. " Can it wolfy, you may not care but we do, plus its not a picnic for us either!" Yahiko yelled. " Good going Yahiko you told off Saitou," Sano whispered a little loudly to Yahiko. 


	7. Chapter 7:One’s Feelings and One’s Pain

Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 7: One's Feelings and One's Pain.  
  
Soujiro: Shadw doesn't own RK.  
Shadw: yea, unfortunately. : Starts to cry:  
Soujiro: it's ok. : Calms Shadw down. Read and Review plz.  
  
" I heard that rooster head!" Saitou yelled. Then Aoshi pulled his kudachis out and pointed them at Sano's and Siatou's necks. " Sit down and cool it,"  
he said smoothly. " Yes, remember we are only guest here, that we are," Kenshin said nodding in agreement. Then Okina walked into the room. " Here,  
as I said it's a little old but it's still quiet accurate," Okina said  
handing the map to Kenshin.  
  
" Thank you," Kenshin said inspecting the map. Then he put the map on the table and pointed to a mountainous area. " That should be the area where Mrs. Kaoru is," he said seriously, " everyone get ready, we should leave as  
soon as possible." Everyone nodded and walked to their rooms. " May I  
barrow the map? It would help that it would," Kenshin said smiling.  
  
Okina handed him the map, " sure, but on one condition, you have to bring Kaoru back to us all." Kenshin smiled," of course." Megumi walked to Sano's room. She held something in her hand. " Why do I do this to myself?" she  
asked herself.  
  
A little voice inside her head popped in," because you love him." " Stupid voce," she thought. She finally got to Sano's room and knocked on the door.  
" Come in," his voice said. She opened the door and walked in. " Hey fox, did you need something?" he asked. " What am I supposed to say?" she asked herself. " The truth," her little voice answered. " Hey fox, did  
you need something?" Sano asked again. Megumi broke out of her trance.  
  
"Umm.. Yea," she said handing him a small circle object. Sano took it and  
inspected it. " What is it?" he asked. " It's a type of medicine, it'll heal wounds quicker," she answered. " Thanks fox, it'll be handy for the  
trip," Sano said smiling.  
  
Megumi smiled also. " Well I had better get going," Sano said. Megumi lowered her head," yeah I guess you should." Sano noticed the tone of her  
voice. Then gave Megumi a reassuring hug and said," don't worry about  
anything, we'll come back soon with Kaoru and go home."  
  
Megumi hugged him back and nodded into his chest. " Just be careful,  
please," Megumi said. " Don't worry I will," Sano said. Then he did something that surprised even him; he kissed her on the cheek. Then he ran  
out of the room.  
  
" Bye Megumi!" he yelled. He left a blushing Megumi in the room. " Did that  
really just happen?" she asked herself. " Why did I do that? I'm so stupid!" Sano yelled at himself, " I probably ruined what relationship I  
had with her."  
  
He sighed and ran into the living room. About ten minutes later, everyone  
was ready to leave. " See ya later everyone!" Yahiko yelled from a  
distance. " Be careful!" Okina yelled. " We will Gramps!" Misao yelled.  
  
Soon they were out of eyesight. Megumi was still in Sano's room. She was crying. One of the female ninja's walked into the room. When she saw Megumi  
she ran to her side.  
  
" What's wrong?" she asked trying to comfort her. " I realized something important," Megumi sobbed. " What?" the female ninja asked. " I realized  
that I love him, I love Sanosuke," Megumi said. The ninja smiled.  
  
" Don't worry, that idiot will come back, he came back from the fight with  
Shishio," she said comforting her. Megumi smiled. " You're right but, I  
didn't tell him, that's why I'm upset," Megumi said. " You can tell him  
when he gets back, so now you can look forward to something," the ninja  
said. " Can I sleep in here until he comes back?" Megumi asked.  
  
" Of course," the ninja said. Then she left Megumi in Sano's room. " Kaoru  
will you come play with me outside?" Rei asked. Kaoru looked at Rei,"  
sure." Kaoru stood up and took Rei's hand then; they walked towards the  
back.  
  
In Tenka's office a man appeared by his window. Tenka noticed and walked  
over to the window then he opened it. " Have you any important information?" Tenka asked. " Yes master, they have entered the woods and our heading this way," the shadowed figure said. " Good, did they find the  
bracelet?" Tenka asked.  
  
" As far as I know they have master," the figure said. " Excellent work Tye, when they are within 20ft of the pond have the Shino attack and kill them all," Tenka said with an evil smirk. " Of course master," Tye said. Then Tye left. " Soon I'll have my revenge," Tenka said to himself," it's getting colder, I should call Rei and Kaoru inside." " hey Kenshin, how  
long have we been walking?" a tired Yahiko asked.  
  
" We've been walking for almost all day," said Sano. " Oh," said Yahiko. "  
It should be dark in two to three hours," Kenshin said. Then Kenshin,  
Saitou and Aoshi stopped dead in their tracks. Misao turned around.  
  
" What's wrong Lord Aoshi?" she asked. " We're surrounded, Misao get over here," Aoshi said. Misao blushed a little; then she walked over to him. " They're closing in pretty fast," Saitou said drawing his katana. Kenshin  
turned to Yahiko.  
  
" Yahiko, there's going to be a big fight, please get out of eye sight  
before they get here," Kenshin said, clearly worried about the boy's  
safety. " Yeah, Yahiko please get out of here," Sano said pulling his fishbone from his pocket. " No, I'm going to fight too," the stubborn boy said. " Himura can you tell how many there are?" Misao asked getting her  
knives out. " I've counted about two hundred," he said.  
  
" Kid, you sure you want to fight?" Saitou asked. Yahiko just nodded his head. " Have anymore appeared Kenshin?" Sano asked. " No, Sano," he said. "  
So they're coming in at us from all sides," Aoshi said.  
  
" Everyone get ready because here they come!" Sano yelled. Things happened before the fight began. 1st Yahiko felt a strange power go though his body.  
Then he thought of the promise he made to Tsubame. Second Misao grabbed Aoshi's hand and squeezed it and to her surprise he squeezed it back plus  
he gave her a small smile that said " don't worry I'll protect you."  
  
Third Sano thought about Megumi and the kiss he gave her. Then he realized why he did that. It was because he loved her. " Kenshin you jerk, you were right," Sano said looking at Kenshin. " I told you so," Kenshin said back.  
  
The last thing to happen before the fight began happened to Kenshin. He bowed his head and whispered," Kaoru, please keep safe until we can get to you. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart no matter what  
happens." He then felt that somehow she heard him. Then 200 ex-samurai  
attacked the small group. Kaoru's visions suddenly got worse.  
  
She was seeing visions of people fighting. She felt that she knew a small portion of them, but she couldn't remember. She stood up, if that's what you could call it. Her entire body hurt a lot. The visions weakened her.  
  
She walked towards Tenka's office. " Tenka will help me," she said to herself over and over again. She collapsed before she got there; the strain she put on her body was too much. " AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Her head was  
throbbing, plus everytime she shut her eyes she saw the fighting.  
  
Tenka and Rei ran toward Kaoru. They had heard her scream and knew it was a  
scream of pain and despair. Rei was the first to get to Kaoru's side. " What's wrong Kaoru?" Rei asked in sheer panic. Tenka arrived shortly after  
Rei.  
  
When he got to Kaoru's side he was also in panic. Tenka lifted her head onto his lap. " Kaoru, please tell me what's wrong so I can help you," he said softly. He could tell her head hurt because she was holding her head  
in her hands tightly. " People.good people are being.attacked, please  
make.them stop," she whispered.  
  
" My plans how does she know about them?" he asked himself. " Kaoru are you ok?" Rei asked again. She was afraid for Kaoru. She had never seen someone  
in this much pain. " Rei, go get the headache pills out of my room and  
please hurry!" Tenka yelled.  
  
Rei nodded and got up. She ran as fast as her little did legs would allow. Meanwhile on the battlefield about 50 men or women had been knocked out or killed. Kenshin's side was also hurt. Aoshi had lost one of his kudachis, Yahiko's wooden sword was broken and Misao had lost more than half of her  
knives.  
  
Not to mention everyone had a cut somewhere on their body. Those cuts  
however, where nothing major. Aoshi also had another problem. Misao had been separated from him. He was worried about her, even though he knew she  
could take care of herself in battle.  
  
She was at a disadvantage, she was against five big guys and only had two throwing knives left. Plus all five of the big guys had a pretty big sword. " Misao, how you holding up?!" Aoshi yelled cutting some guys arm. " Oh me I'm fine, and you Lord Aoshi?!" she yelled back kicking some guy off her.  
Aoshi smiled.  
  
" Great!" he yelled. " Sano how is Yahiko doing?!" Kenshin yelled. Most of the guys attacking were on him. " He's fine Kenshin!" Sano yelled punching  
some guy in the gut. " Is there an end to the numbers!" Yahiko yelled  
hitting some guy with what was left of his wooden sword.  
  
" We've only knocked out about 50 or 60!" Saitou yelled slashing two guys. Misao was now backed into a tree and she had no throwing knives left. So she jumped up and tried to punch one of the guys in the face so she could make run for it. That however, was a mistake. She felt something cut her  
side; then she was punched in the face.  
  
The force was so great that she few into the tree. Misao let out a small cry when she hit the tree. The men all surrounded her with evil smiles on  
their faces. She was, for the first time in a long time scared of what might happen to her. She couldn't see her side but it hurt pretty badly.  
  
She really only had one thing on her mind, or should I say one person. She could only think of Aoshi. " Lord Aoshi, please help me," she said over and over in her mind. Aoshi had just finished knocking out some guys that he was fighting when he felt something was wrong. Then he heard a faint voice  
call to him, " Lord Aoshi, please help me."  
  
He knew automatically who it was. "Misao!" he yelled. He looked around franticly for her. Then he spotted then men she was fighting around a tree.  
Aoshi ran over to where she was as fast as he could.  
  
Misao was in so much pain. She felt the blood from her cut on her hand. " So this is how I'm going to die," she thought. Just then Aoshi slashed the  
guys in the back. " Lord Aoshi," she whispered.  
  
She was too weak to yell it like she wanted too. Aoshi inspected her body, and then he found her hand. It was blood stained. " I'm sorry Lord Aoshi, I was careless," Misao whispered. " It's all right Misao, you were just out  
numbered," Aoshi whispered.  
  
Then a shadowed figure appeared behind Aoshi. The first thing that came to mind when he saw the figure was to protect Misao, so he did. He took the slash in the back that was ment to kill her. Misao was terrified now, not for her safety but for Aoshi's. Then the next thing she knew the figure was  
on the ground.  
  
Aoshi had a big cut across his back. He turned to face her a smile on his  
face. " Don't worry Misao, I'll protect you," he said. " No I can still  
fight," she said trying to stand up. She couldn't though.  
  
She fainted because of the amount of blood she lost. Aoshi caught her before she hit the ground. He laid her against the tree. " No, you can't fight anymore," Aoshi whispered. Misao's body was motionless and Aoshi was  
angry, because someone had hurt the one he most cared for. 


	8. Chapter 8: Just One Moment

Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 8: Just One Moment  
  
Shadw: Hey everybody what's up? Soujiro: Miss. Shadw, may I do disclaimers now? Shadw: Yes, go ahead. Soujiro: Miss. Shadw doesn't own RK, but she does own Rei, Tenka, Tye and the idea for this story. Shadw: Thanks Soujiro. Soujiro: Also Miss. Shadw would like to tell everyone that she needs to know how her story should end. Plz send in your suggestions. Read & Review!  
  
Rei finally found the bottle her father was talking about. She ran back to where her father and Kaoru were. " Daddy! I got the medicine!" she yelled. She finally reached them and handed her father the medicine. " Thanks Rei,"  
he said.  
  
" Kaoru, I'm going to smash the pills and put them in your mouth, try to  
swallow them." He did as her said he would and Kaoru managed to swallow them. " Tenka.make the.fighting stop.please," she said before she passed out. Tenka picked up her limp body and took her back to her room. He laid her in her bed and noticed a small bit of blood on the side of her mouth.  
  
" Must have bitten her lip," he said wiping the blood away. He walked towards his office. He had a big decision to make. To stop the attack on Kenshin's group and have the possibility that someone or the whole group lived, or not to stop the attack and let Kaoru suffer. He stepped into his  
office.  
  
" Someone will pay for ruining my plans," he said under his breath. Back on the battle field 100 people were down. Then as fast as they appeared they  
disappeared. Everyone was baffled. " Why did they just disappear?" Sano  
asked.  
  
Kenshin shrugged," I haven't a clue." Kenshin looked around everyone was hurt. " Come on we shouldn't stay here," Saitou said. " Saitou incase you haven't noticed, WE CAN'T MOVE!" Sano yelled. " Don't yell rooster," Saitou  
said calmly.  
  
" There's a pond up about 20ft or so," Kenshin said sheathing his reverse blade sword. Everyone stood up and started walking, except Misao and Aoshi.  
" Hurry up you two or we will leave you behind!" Saitou yelled from a distance. " Shut your trap wolf!" Aoshi yelled. Saitou looked very tweaked  
but he left the two alone.  
  
Everyone else was surprised that Aoshi had just told Saitou off. Aoshi  
stood up slowly; it hurt him a lot to do so to. The cut on his back was  
pretty big. As soon as he stood up his cuts reopened. Not that he care  
though, he was more concerned about Misao's safety then his own.  
  
Then he slowly helped Misao up. " Luckily that cut on you side isn't deep," he said calmly. Misao was quiet. She hated it when people got hurt because of her. Not only that it was completely her fault, she was careless in that  
fight.  
  
She was concerned about Aoshi's cuts more then her own. Slowly Aoshi  
helped her to where the others were. After about 10 minutes of walking silently the reached the pond, not only that but it started to get dark. " We should rest here for the night," Sano said dressing his wounds. He just  
so happened to be using the medicine Megumi gave him.  
  
" If we're lucky, we might reach Tenka's mansion by late tomorrow afternoon," Kenshin said. Finally it was totally dark. Yahiko had made a fire. Everyone but Misao had bathed, and was clean. The food Tae gave them  
was warming up and everyone was very hungry.  
  
Aoshi was waiting for Misao to finish bathing. He had to talk to her. After about 20 minutes the food and Misao were done. " No thanks Himura, I'm not hungry, I'll eat later though," Misao said sitting up against a tree trunk.  
Aoshi looked her way.  
  
He was worried. He knew exactly what was wrong; her pride had been damaged. " Misao, you need to eat," he said worriedly. Misao blushed a little bit. "  
Since when has he become so worried about me?" she asked herself.  
  
Misao got up slowly. She had dressed her wounds and now was able to move  
without help. " I have to find my knives," she said walking towards the  
massacre site. Aoshi stood and walked after Misao. " Where you going  
Aoshi?" Yahiko asked.  
  
" I have to find my other kudachi!" he yelled. He was about 5ft away from Misao. A huge grin appeared on Sano's and Yahiko's face. " looks like Aoshi has a crush on Misao, don't you think Yahiko," Sano laughed. " Yeah, almost  
as much as you care for Megumi," Yahiko said laughing.  
  
Sano turned a bright red, but he didn't deny it. Yahiko started to laugh so hard he fell to his knees. " Kenshin.Sano.he didn't.deny it.he didn't  
deny...that he love Megumi," Yahiko finally managed to say. " So I know  
something you guys don't, and I won't tell," Kenshin said in a teasing  
manner. Meanwhile Aoshi was still looking for Misao.  
  
He finally found her. " Hey Misao," he greeted. " Hello," she said, she didn't even bother to turn around. " Have you found your throwing knives?" he asked. " I have found two, and I found your kudachi," she said throwing  
him his mini-sword.  
  
" Thank you," he said catching it. " I wonder why he followed me?" she asked herself. Silence fell between the two. " Want some help?" Aoshi asked  
breaking the silence. " Sure," she said.  
  
They both began looking for the knives. After about 15 minutes of searching, all but one of her knives was found. Misao sat down. Her feet  
hurt a bit. " Hey, its gotten darker," she said looking towards Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi smiled," yeah it has." Misao looked up towards the sky and gasped. " What's wrong Misao?" Aoshi asked startled. She looked at him and pointed  
up. " The sky, it's so beautiful," she said smiling.  
  
" I've missed that smile," Aoshi told himself. He looked up towards the  
stars and immediately saw why she had gasped. The sky was so clear you  
could only see stars and moon. " Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. Aoshi  
nodded.  
  
" It's not as beautiful as you though," he thought to himself. Little did he know he had said that out loud. Misao looked at him, she was blushing furiously. " What did you say?" she asked. Aoshi finally realized what he  
said and started to blush.  
  
" Is he blushing?" Misao asked herself. She smiled at him. " Thank you for the compliment," she said calmly. " No, problem," he managed to say. He was  
embarrassed.  
  
She walked over to him and hugged him. She was surprised when he hugged her back. " Thank you, for saving me today Lord Aoshi," she said. " Anytime,"  
he said smiling. Then something he would never expect happened.  
  
" Come on tell us Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled. " Yea Kenshin, aren't we your  
friends!" Sano yelled. "You are, but I still won't tell," Kenshin said teasingly. " Buddha, I don't need this," Saitou said putting his hands to his head. " You're just upset because you don't have anyone to go home to!"  
Sano yelled. " I have a wife you moron!" Saitou yelled back angrily.  
  
Shadw: Does anyone think Aoshi would look cute if he were embarrassed? Soujiro: I look cute when I'm embarrassed! Shadw: :kisses Soujiro on cheek: I know you are. Soujiro: Read and Review 


	9. Chapter 9: The PLan

Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 9: The Plan  
  
Shadw: Do the disclaimers please Soujiro. Soujiro: Shadw doesn't own RK. She does own Rei, Tye, Tenka, and the story idea. Shadw: Yeah, please Read and Review!  
  
Everyone was silent. " You have a wife," Sanosuke managed to say. Then they  
heard a soft laugh. " I remember when he told Himura and I that," Misao  
said softly. "We acted just like you two," Kenshin said trying not to  
laugh.  
  
It really was funny, Sanosuke and Yahiko speechless was a sight to see. " A bunch of morons," Saitou mumbled. Sano just stared at a Saitou. About an hour later almost everyone was asleep. Kenshin and Saitou were still up.  
  
Kenshin was up in a tree; he could relax better in a tree then on the ground. " If I didn't know better I'd say your turning into the Battousai," Saitou said. Kenshin was quiet. " Your eyes, they turned amber in battle today and now sleeping in trees again are we?" he continued. " Shut up,"  
Kenshin said in cold voice.  
  
" I'm going to bed and you should to if you want to get back you raccoon," he finished. It was sort of true though; his anger was starting to get the better of him. He wasn't sure if he could maintain his present state. This  
was all because that man took Kaoru from him. He loved her dearly, more  
than anything in the world.  
  
He would die for her in an instant. It would appear that he was the only  
one single around his friends. Yahiko had Tsubame, Sanosuke had Megumi, Saitou had his wife and it looked like Misao and Aoshi was together. They  
were lying up against a tree trunk. Misao's head was on Aoshi's chest.  
  
He had his arms around her in a protective manner. It was a cute sight to see actually, that's how Kaoru would put it. Kenshin looked to the sky. It  
helped calm him down. The stars reminded him of Kaoru's eyes for some  
reason.  
  
They didn't look like her eyes but they reminded him of them. Tonight he  
wasn't going to get any sleep. " Kaoru, I miss you so much," Kenshin thought. " The sky is almost as beautiful as you." He shifted his body to  
try and get comfortable.  
  
" I should at least try and get some sleep." His last thoughts before he  
shut his eyes were of Kaoru and how beautiful and pretty she always smelled. " I think I'll tell her I love her when we get her back," he told himself. The next morning Kaoru woke up pretty late. She got up, her body  
still hurt a little but it was bearable.  
  
She walked to Tenka's study. " Kaoru, it's nice to see you up, Rei and I were worried," Tenka said in a sincere manner. " Thank you for taking such  
good care of me," Kaoru said. " May I ask you something?" Tenka got a  
little nervous at her question, " Yes of course."  
  
" What were those visions I had?" she asked. " Kaoru what would make you think I know," he said smoothly. " Your aura was all over it, you connected  
to it," she said steadily. " Please Tenka, I have to know. Tell me."  
  
Tenka had to think fast. " They are the imposters I told you about," he  
said. " They are the imposters, does that mean my friends are," she couldn't say the last word. Tenka nodded. " They took your friend's looks  
so they could trick you," he said.  
  
He was calm again. He finally managed to get things under control. Time passed as Kenshin and the gang walked. It was about 5:00pm when they sat  
down for a rest. " I'll go scout ahead," Misao said running forward.  
  
She ran about 30ft up. After about 30 minutes she came back with a huge  
smile on her face. " Why are you smiling weasel?" Saitou asked suspiciously. " If your mean I won't tell," she said in a teasing manner. "  
Misao?" Aoshi questioned.  
  
" The mansion, it up about 30ft or so!" she yelled happily. " Really?" Yahiko asked. Misao nodded, " Yeah, it's really big too." Kenshin smiled.  
After about a 10-minute break, they all started to follow Misao.  
  
" See, I told you guys," she said. Sano whistled. " Looks more like a  
castle to me," Sano said. " We got here earlier than expected," Kenshin  
said. " We should be very careful," Aoshi said walking over to Misao.  
  
" They did that, just to get to me?" Kaoru asked Tenka. Tenka nodded, " Yes, or at least that's what I know." " How dare they do that! What scum!  
Wait till I get my hands on them!" she yelled. She was crying, not only tears of sadness but also of fear, anguish and anger. Tenka looked outside,  
it looked like it was going to rain.  
  
" That's very strange," Kenshin said jumping out of a tree. " What's up  
Kenshin?" Sano asked. " No guards," Kenshin said. " Isn't that a good  
thing?" Sano questioned. " Yeah, won't this make it easier to rescue  
Kaoru?" Yahiko asked.  
  
" I doubt he's that stupid," Aoshi said. " This must mean one: he knows we won't get passed the gate, two: there's a trap," Misao said. " Or three: he want's us to go in, but that's related to the trap theory," Aoshi finished.  
" Number three," Kenshin said. Everyone looked at him.  
  
" How would you know?" Saitou asked. " Well, Kaoru isn't dead, as far as we know," it hurt to say that last part. " He's using her as bait, he want's  
us to try and save her. He probably want's revenge for his brother's  
death." Kenshin reached for the hilt of his reverse blade.  
  
" So what do we do?" Yahiko asked. " I'll go in first," Kenshin announced.  
" If it's safe, I'll wave for you guys to follow me." " No way Kenshin, it's not safe. We should go in together. There's safety in numbers," Yahiko  
yelled.  
  
He didn't want Kenshin to get hurt. He still felt guilty about what happened. " Yahiko does have a point Kenshin," Sano said. He didn't want  
Kenshin to go in alone ether. He also still felt guilty about Kaoru's  
kidnapping.  
  
Plus if Kenshin was knocked out, their chances of rescuing Kaoru were slim. " No, if we all go in and get killed then who will rescue Kaoru? I say we go with Himura's plan," Misao said calmly. " So that's the plan, all right Kaoru," Tenka said smiling. " Remember you don't have to go along with it  
if you don't want to."  
  
" No, that's ok, I'll go with the plan," she said calmly. Tenka stepped out on to balcony. A wide smile crossed his lips when he saw his victims come into range. " There here," Tenka said looking towards Kaoru. " Here, now!"  
she yelled.  
  
" Calm down, Kaoru," Tenka said. He walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The he yelled for his butler. His butler  
came in. " what do you need master Tenka?" he asked.  
  
" Keep Rei inside, it's getting colder and it looks like it's going to rain," Tenka said smoothly. When the butler left, Tenka went over his plan with Kaoru again. " I say Misao and I stay her," Aoshi said grabbing her  
hand. Sano gave Aoshi a sly look. " Why?" he asked.  
  
" Incase someone tries to attack you from behind," Misao said walking towards Aoshi. " First smart thing I've heard in days," Saitou said taking out his last cigarette. " I know, were idiots," Sano said trying to mock Saitou. Yahiko let out a soft chuckle. " You've said that about a million  
times," Yahiko added.  
  
Saitou gave them a look that said " mock me again and I'll kill you." Kenshin sighed and walked up a few feet while the others hid in the bush.  
After about a minute or two he waved in Sano, Saitou and Yahiko. "  
Becareful guys," Yahiko said standing. " We will, just worry about  
yourself," Misao said.  
  
" I know what to do Tenka don't worry so much," Kaoru sighed. He knew the  
Battousai's feelings for the girl were strong. He was going to kill the  
Battousai painfully slowly. What a better way then emotionally first. 


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation and Confession...

Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 10: Confrontation and Confessions  
  
Shadw: Soujiro, where are you? Soujiro: Miss. Shadw doesn't own RK. She owns Tye, Tenka, Rei and the idea  
though.  
Shadw: Thanks Soujiro. Soujiro: By the way Miss. Shadw says she'll need at least 3 reviews before  
she post Ch. 11. So please Read and Review!  
  
He knew having Kaoru admit her feelings for him in front of the unsuspecting group would make it easier to dispose of them. He knew Kaoru  
had feelings for him too. Her aura always changed around him. This was  
going to work out perfectly, for him of course. ""He knows we're here,"  
Kenshin muttered.  
  
" You sure Kenshin?" Sano asked," looks deserted to me." " I wouldn't underestimate him. Remember he's Shishio's brother," Kenshin said. Everyone noticed his aura was getting darker everyday. He may have been smiling, but  
the Battousai within was truly pissed about what was happening. He knew  
what happened to Kaoru was his fault and his alone.  
  
Kaoru ran out in front of Tenka. She wanted to get to the courtyard as soon as possible. She was determined to get revenge for her friends, no matter  
what the price. Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a small figure run out of the castle, a taller figure behind. " It's Kaoru," Yahiko  
whispered.  
  
Kaoru narrowed her eyes on each member of the group. If looks could kill everyone would have been dead. Her gaze landed on Kenshin, their eyes met for the first time in a week. The look made him shudder. It really hurt;  
the look was a look of pure hatred. " Kaoru." he tried to say, but his throat was very dry. Even though he was  
having trouble talking didn't mean that Yahiko was. " Kaoru!" he yelled happily. " Shut up boy," she said harshly. Tenka gave a wide smile. " This  
is going to be entertaining," he thought.  
  
" How dare you impersonate my dead friends! What do you want from me anyways?" she yelled. Kenshin then paid closer attention and noticed the man behind Kaoru. Rage built up inside of him. " Kaoru don't you remember me?" he asked sadly. " No, who are you?" she asked; now she was confused.  
  
Kenshin felt his heart shatter. He remembered the pain when Tomoe was killed, that was nothing compared to what was happening at the moment. He decided there was nothing more to loose now, his life had no meaning if she  
wasn't in it, so he might as well say what he planned on saying, "  
I.love.loved you, Kaoru." This threw her totally off guard. He was the  
enemy and he loved her?  
  
It made no since. She looked in his eyes for something that told her he was lying, but she found none. She was expecting a fight to get revenge for her  
friends and to satisfy her own grief, nothing else. Now the enemy was  
declaring his love for her. She was totally confused.  
  
This wasn't a part of the plan." Is she remembering?" Tenka asked himself. " But..I love Tenka," she said. Everyone was stunned. Not a one of them was  
suspecting that, except for Tenka.  
  
Besides the silence, this had another side effect on the group. Saitou's jaw dropped a bit. Sano and Yahiko's eyes bulged. Tenka had his own little act and he raised an eyebrow. It had the biggest effect on Kenshin though.  
  
His world completely stopped, and then it began spinning very furiously. He had to place a hand on a near by boulder to keep from falling over. This sign of weakness surprised the group even more. Kenshin felt helpless, he  
was falling into a dark abyss and no one would be able to help him.  
Kenshin's fighting sprit was completely gone now.  
  
Tenka saw his chance, he snapped his fingers and three huge samurai appeared. Aoshi and Misao felt something was wrong. " I think we should go to our friends Aoshi, this feeling is disturbing," she said. " I agree lets go, we have to hurry," he said. He grabbed Misao's hand and they started to  
run.  
  
Soon they were behind Sano, Yahiko, and Saitou. They looked completely shocked. Then Misao's gaze landed on Kenshin and she gasped. Aoshi looked Kenshin's way too, he was also shocked. " What's happened to him?" Misao  
asked.  
  
" She said she loved Tenka," Sano said quietly. " That can't be!" Misao yelled. Sano looked at her," it's what she said." The samurai were getting  
closer to Kenshin. Then Kaoru's bracelet fell out of his sleeve.  
  
When this happened, the warriors attacked. " We have to help him!" Yahiko yelled snapping out of his gaze. " Why do you cower Tenka? Can't you fight  
him yourself!" Saitou yelled. Tenka smiled an evil smile, " I'm just weakening him, I want to kill him myself." Tenka again, snapped his fingers  
and more warriors appeared and attacked the other 5.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin was getting the holy hell beat out of him. " Kenshin! Fight back!" Sano yelled. " It's no use!" Aoshi yelled. " Why!" Sano yelled punching some guy. " He's right! Battousai has lost his fighting spirit!"  
Saitou yelled.  
  
" At this rate, Kenshin is going to die!" Yahiko screamed. When Kaoru heard this, something hit her. Just then the samurai jumped away from Kenshin's body. Everyone was finally able to get a good look at Kenshin. His blood  
soaked his clothes, or what was left of them anyways.  
  
He was using his sword as a cane. He was..weak. Then it stated to rain. Tenka smiled and stepped forward unsheathing a sword he had hidden. " Well, it's time to end this," he said evilly. He was about to give the final blow  
when he stopped. Kaoru was standing in his way. 


	11. Chapter 11: Memories Returned

Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 11: Memories Returned  
  
Soujiro: Well, seems we're farther along then I thought. Shadw: Yea if everything goes right this story will be finished before the  
month is over.  
Soujiro: Also Miss. Shadw's Birthday is on the 17 of this month.  
Shadw: Yep, I'll be 14. ( Remember, 5 reviews equal Chapter 12!  
  
" Kaoru, get out of my way," Tenka said smoothly. " I think they learned their lesson Tenka, please let them go," she said softly. Tenka lowered his sword and stepped towards Kaoru. " Oh Kaoru, this must be so stressful for you," Tenka said pulling her in close. Kaoru gasped a little bit, but she  
was startled when he kissed her.  
  
Kenshin couldn't watch, no one could. Kaoru pushed him off her; he was  
surprised. " Tenka please, let them go," she whispered. " No, they must  
die," he said harshly. Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao, and Saitou had about  
half of the soldiers defeated. " We have to hurry!" Yahiko yelled in  
distress.  
  
" I think Kaoru might be coming to her senses," Misao yelled punching some guy in the gut. " Yeah, what Yahiko said earlier must have hit her hard!" Sano yelled back. " Can we hurry and defeat these people please!" Saitou yelled angrily. Tenka walked past Kaoru and moved towards Kenshin, who was  
favoring his right side. Kenshin was a mess of cuts.  
  
" Kaoru, you are too innocent to watch this bloodshed, why don't you go inside and play with Rei?" Tenka said softly. " Rei? No! Even if I do go inside you'll kill them. Tenka I beg you, stop this senseless bloodshed!" Kaoru yelled. The weather started to get worse. Kenshin was feeling sick because of Tenka and Kaoru's embrace. Thinking about what she said earlier  
was making him even sicker.  
  
He was feeling so bad that he wasn't even listing to the conversation.  
Finally the others beat the soldiers. They ran towards their injured  
friend. They were truly worried about him. He wasn't looking very good;  
blood was on every side of him.  
  
When they reached his side they helped him up. " Kenshin are you alright?" Yahiko asked concerned. Kenshin didn't answer. " Come on Kenshin snap out  
of it," Sano said snapping his fingers. " How nauseating," Tenka said  
smoothly.  
  
Tenka snapped his fingers and more soldiers attacked the group. They  
weren't attacking Kenshin however. Kenshin was on his feet staggering  
backwards. " For once you are doing something smart Battousai," Tenka  
purred. Tenka raised his sword and pointed it toward Kenshin, but again  
Kaoru stood in his way.  
  
" Move," Tenka said in a low voice. Kaoru shook her head. " It's none of  
your business Kaoru, move right now!" Tenka yelled angrily. Kaoru  
shuddered. " How could you say that Tenka? This is all of my business!"  
Kaoru yelled back.  
  
She could tell Tenka was getting angrier by the second, but something inside told her not to move, not to let this red-haired man die. To Tenka this was getting annoying, her interference was over showing her beauty. " Move right now," Tenka said in the tone he used with Rei. " No one has the right to take life Tenka, please stop," Kaoru said softly, " why would you  
want him dead unless." She spun around to face the red-haired man.  
  
Kenshin squirmed a bit under Kaoru's gaze. " Please stop that Miss. Kaoru," Kenshin said weakly. Kaoru felt more memories rush back to her. " Unless  
that's Kenshin," she finished. Kenshin was stunned for a moment. " She remembered you, nod you moron!" his mind yelled. Kenshin nodded. " Damn, the secrets out," Tenka cursed. Her  
eyes involuntarily filled with tears.  
  
Tenka let out a sigh," I guess I'll have to kill you both now. That sounds  
like a reasonable solution." Tenka gave Kaoru an evil stare. " It's too bad, Rei really liked you Kaoru. You could have had anything and everything you wanted if you just wouldn't have remembered him. Oh well, I guess it's  
too late now," Tenka said while keeping his evil glare on.  
  
" What? What do you mean Tenka?" she asked. She was now frightened beyond all belief. " It was a brilliant plan, but it failed. Guess I'll just have  
to do what I do best," Tenka said raising his sword.  
  
" What lose!" Sano yelled punching some guy. " No," Tenka replied. " Run away!" Yahiko yelled hitting some guy in the head. " No, I'll just kill you all," Tenka said calmly. Kaoru didn't understand why Tenka was doing this.  
  
She was scared, not for her safety though; she was scared for Kenshin's safety. " I don't understand Tenka!" Kaoru yelled desperately, " why do you  
want me and my friends dead!" " Yes, I would like to know that too?" Kenshin asked curiously. " I thought you were smart Battousai," Tenka said  
in amusement. Kaoru flinched a bit.  
  
" I know your trying to stall me Battousai, so I'll just play along. When I heard about my brother's death I swore to kill who killed him. That would be you Battousai. I've had my men watching you for about 5 months now; they told me that Kaoru would be the perfect bait for me to lure you here. So I  
had one of my men attack her, I didn't know it would cause amnesia.  
  
When I heard she was in the hospital I had my men kidnap her for me. Since she didn't remember you I told her lies to fill the gaps. After a while I sent a group to kill you and your friends but Kaoru made me cancel them,"  
Tenka said smiling. " That's what my visions were," Kaoru said looking  
Kenshin's way. Tenka nodded and continued," I had to cancel my plans  
because of those visions of yours.  
  
Then I decided to let you come to me. Wouldn't it have been perfect to see her in my arms before you died Battousai? Sadly you remembered him and now I have to kill you both. Look on the bright side, at least you'll all die  
together." " Bad move, I'm not going to die this way; if I die then the  
ones I care for will die and I'm not going to let that happen," Kenshin  
said in a dark voice.  
  
He was totally ignoring the pain going through his body. " Kenshin's back!" Yahiko yelled happily. " That's a good thing!" Sano yelled. That had beaten all but two guys. Then a tall man with black hair and gold eyes appeared.  
  
" Who are you?" Aoshi asked inspecting the man. Misao and Saitou knocked out the last two men. " My name is Tye Jiour, leader of the group you just  
knocked out known as Dierum," he said coldly. Aoshi moved over to where Misao was, he knew what she was going to do. " I don't care who you are! You're interfering with our rescue mission and I'm going to take you down!"  
Misao yelled charging at him.  
  
She was like a bull being shown a red cape by a madador. Aoshi was too late  
to stop Misao. Just as her fist was about to connect with his face, he disappeared. " What the heck?!" Misao yelled stopping dead in her tracks. Then she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. " AHHH!" she screamed in  
pain. " Misao no!" Aoshi yelled running to her side. 


	12. Chapter 12: The Previous Night

Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 12: The Night Before  
  
Soujiro: Hello again.  
Shadw: I'm 14!  
Soujiro: Happy Birthday! Shadw: Thanks, remember I don't own RK, I own Tye, Tenka, Rei and the idea  
for this story!  
Soujiro: Remember 5 reviews will equal chapter 13!  
  
" Oh well, I'll just kill you while he watches," Tenka said laughing. " Don't hurt Kenshin," Kaoru wanted that to come out loud and strong but it  
came out weak and frightened. " Forget that, don't hurt Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled getting in beside her. Tenka laughed," do you think I'll stop, just to make you happy? Can you imagine how long I've waited for this? It's time to get revenge for my brother Shishio!" Tenka charged at Kaoru. " I'll kill  
someone you care about Battousai, then I'll kill you!" Tenka yelled.  
  
Kenshin pushed Kaoru out of the way and Tenka's attack slit his right side. " Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed. Kenshin staggered backward, he had lost a lot of blood. Kenshin went down on one knee and Kaoru got up and rushed to his  
side. " Please; don't cry, I promise that I'll protect you, that I do,"  
Kenshin whispered gripping her hand gently.  
  
" That's not why I'm crying," she whispered softly, her dark hair curtaining her face," whose going to protect you?" " As long as your safe,  
I don't care what happens to me," Kenshin whispered. " You always say that!" Kaoru yelled. Tears were streaming down her face," please, please  
put yourself first for once, think of how I'd feel if you died!" " But you'll still be alive," Kenshin insisted, caressing her face with his free  
hand.  
  
" You jerk!" she finally broke down," if you die, I'll hate you!" Real hatred burned in her eyes. Kenshin then fell face first into the wet dirt.  
Kaoru bent down next to him and turned his body to face the rain. She  
untied her hair ribbon and folded it to make a pillow.  
  
She lifted Kenshin's head and put the ribbon under his head, then she laid his head down. " How could you do this to me!" Kaoru yelled at Tenka," how could you make me almost fall in love with you!" It started to rain even  
harder. Aoshi rushed to Misao's side. Tye had stabbed Misao in her left  
shoulder; the cut was bleeding very badly.  
  
Now she was lying on the ground motionless, except for the rising and falling of her chest when she took a breath. " Misao, Misao come on; speak to me!" Aoshi yelled franticly. " I've never seen Aoshi this upset before; not even when Kanryu killed the Oniwaban group," Yahiko said to himself. "  
He's upset," Saitou said mentally.  
  
" He must really love her," Sano whispered. Tye started to laugh. Aoshi  
stared at Misao's body; blood was everywhere. Then a thought about the  
previous night came to his mind.  
  
Flash Back  
  
" Hey, its gotten darker," she said looking towards Aoshi. Aoshi smiled," yeah it has." Misao looked up towards the sky and gasped. " What's wrong Misao?" Aoshi asked startled. She looked at him and pointed  
up.  
  
" The sky, it's so beautiful," she said smiling. " I've missed that smile," Aoshi told himself. He looked up towards the stars and immediately saw why she had gasped. The sky was so clear you could only see stars and moon. "  
Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.  
Aoshi nodded. " It's not as beautiful as you though," he thought to  
himself. Little did he know he had said that out loud. Misao looked at  
him; she was blushing furiously. " What did you say?" she asked.  
  
Aoshi finally realized what he said and started to blush. " Is he  
blushing?" Misao asked herself. She smiled at him. " Thank you for the  
compliment," she said calmly. " No, problem," he managed to say.  
  
He was embarrassed. She walked over to him and hugged him. She was surprised when he hugged her back. " Thank you, for saving me today Lord  
Aoshi," she said. " Anytime," he said smiling.  
  
Then something he would never expect happened. " Thank you," she whispered.  
" For what?" Aoshi asked. " For everything; taking me in when I was a child, teaching me how to fight, coming back to me when you were in pain, and for being my friend," she said happily. Aoshi felt her hot tears on his  
shirt.  
  
A real smile broke on to his face," Misao, I should be tanking you." Misao looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. " Thank you for allowing me to be your friend, for letting me teach you how to fight, for teaching me to be happy and, for allowing me to come back to you," he finished smiling. He  
hugged her even tighter. She nestled her head into his chest.  
  
" I love you so much Misao, I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he said resting his chin on her head. " I love you too Aoshi," she said. Then they both realized what they and the other had said. They broke the hug and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed hours when it was only a few  
seconds. Aoshi slowly lifted his hand to touch her cheek.  
  
" Say something you idiot!" his mind yelled. " I ment what I said Misao," was all he could say. " Moron! Say or do something, he loves you!" her mind  
screamed. She was too stunned to speak though. " I knew that she didn't  
have the same feelings for me as I have for her," Aoshi told himself.  
  
He lowered his hand. He felt like a fool for saying what he had said; yet he felt a great weight lifted of his mind. He turned to leave. " Stop him!  
You love him!" her mind yelled. Unconsciously she reached for his hand.  
  
Aoshi felt a tug on his hand and turned around to see Misao. " I..I love you too," she said smiling. Aoshi smiled again. He embraced her. Neither of  
them had felt this happy before.  
  
Slowly Aoshi raised her chin and kissed her. She was stunned for a second, but she kissed him back. After about a minute they slowly broke the kiss. "  
I love you Misao," Aoshi said smoothly. Misao smiled," I love you too."  
They walked back together, hand in hand to the campsite. Both of their  
dreams had been realized in on moment.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
" We finally are happy and this happens," Aoshi said to himself. Then he  
heard laughter. It was Tye; he was laughing at Misao's pain. " You monster!" Aoshi yelled," I'll make you pay." Aoshi looked to Tye then to  
Misao.  
  
Sano got the hint and ran over to Misao. " Don't worry Aoshi, she's a  
fighter she wont die that easily," Sano said picking Misao up. " Do not interfere with this fight," Aoshi said coldly. Saitou nodded and grabbed  
Yahiko's shirt collar. " Don't you dare die on her!" Sano yelled from a  
distance. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Showdown

Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 13: The Final Showdown  
  
Shadw: Hullo!  
Soujiro: Hello everyone, Shadw's house still stands.  
Shadw: Disclaimers please! Soujiro: Shadw doesn't own RK, but she owns Tenka, Rei, Tye and the idea  
for the story.  
Shadw: Oh yeah, and 3 reviews = chapter 13 and 14 possibly. I only say  
possibly because there might not be a chapter 14. R&R.  
  
" Me die? I wouldn't think of it," Aoshi said smirking. Kenshin, struggling to get up winced at the last part of Kaoru's sentenced. Even though he knew the circumstances of everything that has happened, it still hurt. Love and Tenka in the same sentence doesn't sound good. Kaoru was still shocked, "  
how could you? You're a monster!"  
  
She was enraged, and in tears. " Oh, that really hurts," Tenka said  
sarcastically. Kenshin was still struggling to get up. " But I'm sure  
killing you and the cripple will help the healing process," Tenka said smirking. " Don't call me that!" Kenshin yelled launching himself at Tenka,  
a trail of crimson blood following him.  
  
" Kenshin No!" Kaoru screamed. " Cripple or not I will NOT lose to you," Kenshin yelled. Tenka dodged Kenshin's attack and slit Kenshin's right leg.  
" Famous last words," Tenka chuckled. Kenshin stood up.  
  
Then they started to fight again. Kaoru just stood there in horror, watching them slice each other. " Stop it stop it stop it!" Kaoru yelled, running towards Kenshin. Kenshin dodged Tenka's attack and ran to cut Kaoru  
off. She was going to get hurt if she was careless. " Miss. Kaoru you have to stay back, I can handle this that I can," Kenshin said smiling. " Kenshin please, I'm begging you to stop; you're hurt and I don't want you to die please, stop," Kaoru begged him tears streaming down her face. " I'm sorry, I wish I could do that Miss. Kaoru but he'll just  
come for you again and hurt you, I can't let that happen," Kenshin said  
frowning, " so please stay back and allow me to fight." Kenshin turned around and started fighting again. Kaoru looked around franticly for help  
but found none.  
  
Two men were fighting fiercely while two men and a boy were trying to stop  
blood from flowing on this girl. Kaoru couldn't watch this; it hurt too much to see someone she cared for fight to the death. " Tenka, why do you  
hate Kenshin so much? Please let us go!" she screamed. Tenka stopped fighting and began to laugh then after a few seconds stopped, " let you go? After what he did!" " What did Kenshin do?" Kaoru asked, trying to stall  
some more.  
  
" You call me a monster, he killed my brother!" Tenka yelled. " That's not true, Shisshio killed himself by pushing his body too far in our fight," Kenshin said calmly. " Don't you dare say his name!" Tenka yelled angrily.  
" Stop it!" Kaoru screamed. " Come on Misao, you've got to live," Sano  
whispered.  
  
" Yeah, Misao you've got to pull through," Yahiko whispered. He was watching Tye and Aoshi's fight closely, from what he could tell they were evenly matched. Saitou was also watching the fight closely, not because he cared, but because it was interesting. " Let's see what Shinimori can do,"  
he thought. Aoshi and Tye wouldn't let up on each other; cut to cut and  
punch to punch; neither of them would give up.  
  
Tye spit some blood on the ground. " Damn you Shinimori," Tye yelled. " You  
will pay, for what you've done to Misao," Aoshi said calmly. " No, I'm ending this now," Tye said smirking. Tye jumped into the air, " Dituchi Air  
Attack!" he yelled coming towards Aoshi's chest.  
  
" I don't think so," Aoshi said moving over about two steps. Tye landed on his feet and charged Aoshi. Before he could connect his sword to Aoshi's chest, Aoshi countered and connected his kudachi into Tye's stomach. Tye spat up even more blood and it landed on Aoshi's face. " Aoshi wiped it off  
and said, " that was for Misao."  
  
Then he pulled his kudachi out of Tye and Tye fell forward, a bloody mess. Aoshi turned around and walked towards the group. He only had one thing on his mind right now, Misao. " Please Kami, let her be alright," he thought.  
" Aoshi did it!" Sano yelled happily.  
  
" Here that, weasel your man did it," Saitou said smirking. " Hey Aoshi are you alright?" Yahiko asked concernedly. " I'm fine, how's Misao?" he asked.  
Worry shown in his voice. He was also favoring his left arm.  
  
Sano's smile left, replaced by a frown; " she's lost a lot of blood. We don't know if she'll make it." " The only movement we've seen is the rise and fall of her chest when she's breaths," Yahiko frowned. Aoshi frowned and walked over to Misao and sat down next to her. Tenka knocked Kenshin  
down. He smiled and walked over to Kaoru.  
  
" Get away from her!" Kenshin yelled, struggling to get up. " Kaoru, why don't you forget about him? Stay with Rei and I, we can give you anything  
and everything you'll ever want," Tenka said cupping her cheek. Kaoru slapped his hand away, " I don't want to be evil like you!" Tenka got very  
angry. " How dare you!" he yelled.  
  
He slapped her so hard that she hit the ground. " Don't you touch Miss. Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled standing up and charging Tenka. Kenshin connected  
his attack to Tenka's stomach. Tenka involuntarily spit up some blood.  
Kaoru pushed herself up slowly.  
  
Her face stang, but it was bearable. Also, Tenka had busted open her lip, she quickly wiped it away. She looked around and saw that Kenshin had hit  
Tenka in the gut. " That's for putting my friends and I through hell," Kenshin said getting ready for another attack, " and this is for hitting Miss. Kaoru, Heiten Mitsirugi Style Reiu-Sho-shin!" Tenka wasn't able to  
dodge Kenshin's attack.  
  
It hit Tenka hard and Tenka went down. " Battousai, how did you beat me?"  
Tenka whispered. " I fought to protect my friends, you fought to get revenge, that's how I won," Kenshin said. Tenka then passed out. Kenshin  
went to one knee; he was exhausted.  
  
" Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled running to his side. " Don't worry about me Miss. Kaoru," Kenshin whispered. Kaoru gave Kenshin a hug and started crying. "  
I'm so sorry Kenshin," she sobbed. " None of this is your fault Miss.  
Kaoru, that it is not," Kenshin said calmly.  
  
Kaoru helped Kenshin up slowly. " Thank you Kenshin," Kaoru said. Kenshin looked at her with a puzzling gaze, " for what Miss. Kaoru?" " For coming to save me," she replied. Kenshin nodded in return. Finally they reached  
their friends and they were shocked to see what they found.  
  
" What happened to Misao?" Kenshin asked. " Tye did this to her," Sano said calmly. " Will she be alright?" Kaoru asked. " Of course she will," Aoshi said sternly. " Kaoru will you please tend to her wounds?" Yahiko asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded and knelt down next to Misao. She was about to lift Misao's shirt; " umm can you guys leave?" they all nodded and walked away. Kaoru lifted Misao's shirt and bandaged her to the best of her abilities. When  
she was done she called for the boys.  
  
Sano had helped Kenshin bandage himself. Aoshi walked over to Misao, " how is she?" " I'm no doctor, but I think she'll be fine," Kaoru said happily. Aoshi gently lifted Misao's limp body onto his back. " Lets get going, the  
sooner we get back to Kyoto, the sooner Misao can get help," Aoshi said walking towards the gate. The others nodded and followed. Kaoru stopped and  
looked at the mansion she was leaving behind.  
  
Shadw: Another cliffy!  
Soujiro: How many does this make?  
Shadw: :: Shrugs:: Don't know. Soujiro: Well just remember folks, 3 reviews = chapter 13 and maybe chapter  
14!  
:: Shadw and Soujiro wave bye:: 


	14. Chapter 14: The Aoiya At Last

Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter 14: The Aoiya At Last.  
  
Shadw: Hullo people, as you know this is the last chapter. :: Sobs :: Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story, so thank you. Also I need the reviewer's help on what kind of story to right next.  
  
Soujiro: Here are the choices:  
Teen Titans: Star/Robin.  
Yu-Yu Hakusho: Kurama/Boton.  
Kim Possible: Kim/Ron.  
Ruroini Kenshin: Tsubame/Yahiko.  
Big O: Dorothy/Roger.  
  
G-Gundam: Rain/Domon.  
Jackie Chan: Jackie/Viper.  
Ruroini Kenshin: Megumi/Sanosuke.  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Mia/Joey.  
Pok'emon: Misty/Ash.  
  
Zoids: Bit/Leena.  
Zoids: Brad/Naomi.  
Zoids CC: Feiona/Van.  
Zoids CC: Irvine/Moonbay.  
Funny non-scene fic on any of these.  
  
A dark fic on one of the choices.  
Yu-gi-oh!: Tea/Yami  
  
Shadw: Thoes are the choices, now it's up to you to choose, as soon I'm  
finished I'll start another story.  
Soujiro: Also Shadw would like your opinion on how to write the story. Shadw: Yeah also, I just wanted everyone to know I have a light side, her  
name is Shade.  
  
Shade: Hello everyone.  
Shadw: :: Hugs Shade:: I've missed you!  
Shade: Can't breath. :: Shadw lets go::  
  
Shadw: In order of her return, Shade will do the disclaimer. Shade: Shadw doesn't own R.K., however she does own Tye, Tenka, Rei and the  
idea for the story.  
  
Soujiro: Also Shade doesn't own RK.  
Shadw: Thank you and on with the fic, and please vote for the next one!  
Shade: Also Read and Review!  
  
" I don't think it is right to leave him in the rain," Kaoru said. Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. " Why should we help him?" Yahiko asked with an attitude. " It's not for him, it's for his daughter, Rei has done nothing wrong to deserve seeing her father's beaten body in the rain," Kaoru said in a sad tone. Kenshin smiled, nodded and walked over to Tenka's  
body.  
  
He helped the unconscious man to the front door and knocked. Then using his god like speed ran to his friends. The butler opened the door slowly and  
gasped when he saw Tenka. He called for assistance and the cook came to help drag Tenka inside. " Is that better?" Kenshin asked with a smile on  
his face. Kaoru nodded and smile to show her thanks.  
  
As they were walking Kaoru turned around slowly. The rain had stopped and you could see a few of the sun's rays. " Good bye Rei," she whispered. " Hey ugly, hurry up!" Yahiko yelled. Kaoru turned around with a death look  
on her face, " who are you calling ugly!"  
  
" Who else is holding us up?" Yahiko yelled. " You!" Sano yelled. Kenshin's smile never left his face, " things are back to normal." Kaoru walked by  
Yahiko and smacked him in the head. " Owwwww," Yahiko said smiling.  
  
Kaoru smiled too, then they both started to laugh. Saitou looked at them like they were both crazy, " bunch of morons." Yahiko and Kaoru followed the group after a few laughs. Two uneventful days passed. Misao didn't wake  
up, that worried Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru got some of her memory back, but not much. Soon they were back on the streets of Kyoto leading to the Aoiya. They weren't walking though; they were running. Misao's condition hadn't improved, instead it got worse. She  
had caught a cold and it worsened her condition.  
  
" Just hold on a little longer Misao," Aoshi though to himself. Within minutes they were at the Aoiya's front door. " Megumi! Hurry we need your help!" Sano yelled. It wasn't the first thing he wanted to tell her, but he  
really had no other choice. Megumi ran in as fast as she could.  
  
She nearly tripped making a corner. " Sano, what is.Misao! What happened to her," Megumi asked eagerly. " Details later, help now please," Aoshi said.  
Even though he tried to hide it, worry shoed in his voice. "In here,"  
Megumi aid leading them to a room.  
  
" You boys need to leave, but I need you, Kaoru to stay," Megumi said eagerly. Kaoru nodded and pushed the boys out of the room. The boys just walked to the dining room. Okina ran in after them, " I am so devious." He  
walked in calmly.  
  
" Yahiko, I need you to come here," he said seriously. Yahiko nodded and followed him. Okina stopped at a door, " in here." Yahiko opened the door  
slowly, and smiled at who he saw. " Surprise!" Okina yelled.  
  
Yahiko was in shock, but he was smiling to see Tsubame standing there. " Yahiko!" she ran and gave him a hug. " Tsubame!" he hugged her back. " We thought it wasn't fair, that everyone had someone to come home to, except you," Okina said smiling. " What about Saitou?" Yahiko asked, not loosening  
the grip on Tsubame.  
  
" His wife refused to come, said she'd see him at home," Okina said shrugging. " Yahiko, I missed you so much," Tsubame said softly. " I missed you too Tsubame," Yahiko said back, hugging her tighter. Okina smiled and left the room. " Yahiko, I was so worried about you," Tsubame said sadly.  
  
" I'm here now, you don't have to worry," he said softly. " Are you feeling  
alright?" Tsubame asked, breaking the hug. " Yeah, I'm just a little tiered," he said yawning. " Do you think Miss. Misao will be alright?" she  
asked. " Of course, she' way too stubborn to die," he said smiling.  
  
" Yahiko?" she asked. " Hmmmm?" he mumbled. " I'm so glad you're alright, you can't imagine how worried I was about you," Tsubame said on the verge of tears. Yahiko took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. " I'm back now safe and sound, please Tsubame, don't cry," he said softly. Tsubame nodded and smiled. She was very happy that the one person she cared  
for was safe. She placed her hands on his.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
"That should do it," Megumi said happily. " Is she going to be alright?" Kaoru asked. " She'll be fine, I've got to go though; I have someone I need  
to talk to," Megumi said, rushing out of the room. She nearly tripped  
because Aoshi was sitting by the door. Wait, he wasn't sitting, he was  
sleeping, it was a cute site.  
  
" He must have come back to wait for her, and he fell asleep," she thought to herself. She tapped him on the shoulder and he woke up. " She's going to be fine Aoshi, you can go see her if you like; but remember she needs her rest," Megumi said smiling. Aoshi nodded and walked into the room. Kaoru  
came out right after he came in.  
  
She shut the door behind her; she also had to find someone. Aoshi walked in the room and smiled when he saw that Misao was partly awake. " She must be  
in tremendous pain," he thought to himself. He walked over and sat down  
beside her. " How are you feeling?" he asked softly.  
  
" Fine, I've just got a killer headache," she said smiling. " Misao you should go to sleep, you need to rest," Aoshi said, stroking her cheek. " Alright, but only if you promise to stay here with me while I do," she said  
sheepishly. Aoshi's smile grew a bit and her nodded. " I will, don't  
worry," he said convincingly.  
  
" Thank you Aoshi," she said smiling. " Anytime Misao," he said. " I love you Aoshi," Misao said smiling. " I love you too," Aoshi said kissing her forehead. She yawned and laid down, within 5 minutes she was sound asleep. " Good night Misao," Aoshi said yawning, leaning up against the wall. Soon  
he too was sound asleep.  
  
Shadw: The end! Shade: It is not, stupid! :: Hits Shadw over the head with a frying pan::  
Shadw: :: Swirly eyes::  
  
Soujiro: Not again. :: Sighs:: Shade: There is one more chapter left, we are asking you, the reviewers to give us some ideas. Please help us, Shadw has a really bad ending in mind.  
Shadw: :: Suddenly wakes up:: I do not! I like my ending!  
  
Shade: :: Hits Shadw again with the frying pan:: Shut up!  
Shadw: :: Swirly eyes again:: Shade: well I better move my darker side now, Soujiro a little help here.  
  
Soujiro: Right, please read and review + remember we need your opinion. ::  
Helps Shade move Shadw:: 


	15. Chapter 15: I Love You X6

Forgotten Memories  
Chapter 15: I Love You X6  
  
Shadw: This is really the last chapter.  
Shade: Yes, it is a pity.  
Soujiro: You Shadw should be in bed! Shade: Yeah, with thoes dizzy spells you've been having, you don't want to  
miss anymore school. She's missed since Thursday the 20th.  
  
Shadw: It's your fault, you hit me with the fraying pan too many times! Shade: : Hits Shadw with the Frying Pan 9000: That should knock you out for  
a while.  
Soujiro: I'll put her in bed. : Drags Shadw to her room:  
Shade: Shadw and I own Rei, Tenka, Tye, and the idea for the story, we  
don't own RK. : Sobs:  
  
Soujiro: Also, we wish everyone a happy Thanksgivings Day!  
  
Megumi walked down the hallway. " Sano where are you?" she asked herself. Also, Sano was looking for Megumi. He was in a total rush to find her. The  
fighting made him realize something he had forgotten.  
  
" I have to tell her," he told himself. He turned a corner and ran into someone. " I'm sorry," he said quickly, standing up. He tried to help the person he ran into, and then he noticed the person was Megumi. " Megumi,  
ummm I need to talk to you," he said nervously.  
  
" Alright," she said, smiling on the inside. They walked outside to a small, shaded pond and sat down. " What do you need to talk to me about?" Megumi asked. " Well, ummm..how is Misao?" he asked. This wasn't going to  
be easy.  
  
" Why is it that I have trouble with words?" he asked himself. " She's going to be fine," she answered. Silence fell upon them for a short amount  
of time. " I was worried about you Sano," she said softly. Sano was  
shocked, " you were?"  
  
She nodded, " yeah, I was afraid that you might get hurt or worse." Sano put a hand on her shoulder. " I'm sorry I made ya worry," he said softly. " I couldn't bare to loose you Sano, it would hurt me too much," she said, her bottom lip quivered a bit. Sano noticed it and put his other hand on  
her other shoulder.  
  
" Please, don't cry because of me Megumi," he said softly. Megumi couldn't hold it in any longer; she turned around quickly and started to cry into his chest. Sanosuke rubbed her back softly. " Sanosuke, promise me you'll never leave, please," she sobbed. " I can't totally promise that but, I'll  
try," he said, resting his chin on her head.  
  
He also wrapped his arms around her to help comfort her. " I don't want to be left without you," she sobbed. " Megumi, I want to tell you something,"  
he said in a serious tone. Megumi nodded into his chest. He took a deep  
breath, " Megumi, since the first time we met, I've felt a strong  
connection to ya, I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it was."  
  
Megumi looked up at him, a puzzled look on her face, " realized it was what?" Sano smiled, a light line of red showing on his face, " I realized  
it was love, I love ya fox." Megumi hugged Sano tightly and smiled, " I love you too rooster head." " Really?" Sano asked. Megumi smiled and nodded  
her head.  
  
Sano's smile grew; he lifted Megumi's chin so he could see her lips. Then he slowly closed the gap between them. They stayed like that till they both  
needed air. " I love you Megumi," Sano said softly. " I love you too,  
Sanosuke," Megumi said softly.  
  
Kaoru still hadn't had any luck finding Kenshin. " Where could he be?" she asked herself. Then she felt very tiered. " Great, just what I need," she  
whispered. It wasn't just exhaustion; it was a memory.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Her shoulder hurt a bit. Her hand was sticky, red, and warm. The air was cold. She was on a boat; Sano and Yahiko were with her. Also she was upset  
about something.  
  
Then she noticed Kenshin wasn't with her. She looked over the vast sea, then she saw him. He was on a different boat, his hands were tied and he  
didn't have his reverse blade sword with him. " Kenshin!" she screamed, tears flowing down her face. " Take care of Miss. Kaoru for me!" he yelled.  
" Kenshin!" she screamed again.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
" Kenshin," she whispered. Then she blacked out. Kenshin was wondering the  
halls of the Aoiya. The last time he was there was before and after he defeated Shisshio. Both times he was there he didn't get to explore or have  
any real fun, so he was going now.  
  
" This is a very nice place," he said to himself. Then he tripped over  
something. (A/N: () He rubbed his head and looked back to see what he tripped over. He was shocked to see Miss. Kaoru lying on the floor. " Miss.  
Kaoru?" he asked with worry in his voice.  
  
She didn't answer him. This made him worry even more. He stood up then slowly and carefully picked her up. He then ran back to her room and laid  
her down on the futon. He noticed a strand of hair was in her face.  
  
He gently tucked it behind her ear. " Don't worry Miss. Kaoru, I'll go get Megumi," he said stroking her cheek. He then stood up and walked out of the room. Once he was out of the room, he shut the door and started to run. He  
ran all around the Aoiya looking for Megumi, but he couldn't find her.  
  
" Megumi where are you?" he asked himself. The next thing Kenshin knew, he  
was on the floor. " Owwwww," a feminine voice said. " I'm sorry, that I  
am," Kenshin said getting up. Then he noticed who he ran into.  
  
" Okon, have you seen Megumi, it's urgent!" he asked, extending his hand. Okon nodded and took his hand, " yeah, she's outside with Sanosuke; ya know confessing her love and stuff." Kenshin let out a soft laugh and pulled her up. " I knew it, Yahiko owes me one day of doing my chores," Kenshin said  
smiling. Now it was Okon's turn to laugh.  
  
" I've got to go now and thank you Okon," Kenshin said running past her.  
Okon was stunned for a second, " your welcome Himura?" then she walked away. Kenshin ran outside to see Sano and Megumi talking underneath a tree. He heard them talking; he listened even though he knew it was none of his business. " Megumi, once we get back home do ya want to have dinner with  
me?" Sano asked nervously.  
  
Kenshin didn't want to interrupt but Kaoru needed Megumi's help. Megumi smiled, " Sano I'd.." " Excuse me for interrupting but Miss. Kaoru passed  
out in the hallway, I put her in her room, will you please help her?" Kenshin asked. Megumi let out a sigh, " of course I will, go ahead I'll be  
in there in a second." Kenshin nodded and took off to Kaoru's room.  
  
" Now to answer your question Sano, of course I'll go on a date with you," she said leaving. Sano smiled and walked slowly behind her, once he was in  
the Aoiya he noticed an open door. " Won't hurt to look," he thought to himself. He peeked inside and had to hold his laughter. Aoshi's head was resting on Misao's shoulder; the ice-cold man was resting his head on the  
weasel's shoulder.  
  
Sano was thanking God that they were asleep. " Always knew Aoshi had a soft spot for her, lucky me I have blackmail," Sano whispered. " Keep your  
mouth shut Sagara," Aoshi whispered. " Just when I thought I'd be lucky enough to get blackmail on at least one person, why did you have to ruin my  
fun," Sano said taking a step into the room. Aoshi smiled, " you told  
Megumi didn't you."  
  
Sano had a shocked expression at first then his smile returned and he nodded, " yeah, she loves me back." " I'm happy for the two of you and you have my best wishes," Aoshi said smiling. Sano nodded again, " thanks and what about you two?" Aoshi blushed a bit but nodded, " she loves me. What  
about Himura and Kaoru?"  
  
" Never thought that you'd be a brown noser," Sano said smirking, " nothing yet, Kaoru passed out in the hallway though." " You should catch up with the fox, and could you tell me if Kaoru's ok?" Aoshi asked smiling. Sano nodded and walked away. " Is she going to be alright?" Kenshin asked, he was very worried. Megumi could see his worry, she nodded, " she'll be  
alright."  
  
Kenshin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. " Thank you Megumi," he said smiling. Megumi nodded again and left. Half an hour seemed  
to pass slowly. " Yahiko.please stop.that tickles," Tsubame laughed.  
  
Yahiko smiled, " you started it now I HAVE to finish it." They were both on  
the floor, laughing and having fun. Yahiko laughed, " had enough yet?"  
Tsubame nodded, she didn't want actually say she admitted defeat. He  
stopped, stood up and extended a hand to help her up.  
  
She took his hand and he helped her up. Tsubame was about half way up when  
she tripped, taking her and Yahiko down. He landed on top of her, their noses touching and them both blushing. " I'm sorry," she said smiling. "  
Don't be," he said softly.  
  
They slowly closed the gap between each other. Their lips met, nether one  
of them could have been happier anywhere or with anyone else. After a  
moment, they separated. They both sat up. " I love you Tsubame," Yahiko  
said smiling.  
  
Tsubame smiled, " I love you too Yahiko." They both smiled and kissed  
again. It was getting darker, another half-hour passed and nothing happened. Kenshin had shut his eyes after Megumi had bandaged him property.  
She kept on saying that Sano could never be a doctor.  
  
Also they discovered that Saitou had left shortly after they had arrived.  
The note read:  
  
I'm going home now. Tickets are at the station for when you want to go  
back. Just say my name and you'll get as many as you need. See you all  
later. (Though I really hope not.)  
  
Kenshin sat, sleeping in Kaoru's room. She opened her eyes and let out a small moan. The moan woke Kenshin up and he was by her side in seconds. " Miss. Kaoru, are you feeling better?" he asked softly. She nodded her head; her throat was too dry to speak. Kenshin poured Kaoru some water and she  
drank it quickly. A moment of silence passed and Kaoru decided to sit up. " Did you mean it?" she asked quietly. Kenshin smiled, " yes, I did." Kaoru smiled, " Kenshin, I love you too, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." " You mean you don't  
love Tenka?" Kenshin asked.  
  
It still hurt to say Tenka and love in the same sentence. " No, I was foolish enough to get tricked; I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said, lowering  
her head. She was ashamed that she could have been tricked so easily. Kenshin hugged her and she began to cry into his shoulder. She felt really  
awful about what happened.  
  
After she was done they just started into each other's eyes. Unconsciously  
moving closer and closer together. Then Yahiko burst in, " hey Kenshin sorry to disturb you but Okina needs you're help in the kitchen." Kenshin  
sighed and got up. He followed Yahiko into the kitchen.  
  
Two totally uneventful days passed. On the third day it was time to leave.  
Finally after about two weeks of total hell, they were going home. They  
arrived at the dojo on a nice spring day. Kenshin and Kaoru were in the  
dojo, alone.  
  
Sano and Megumi were going out to dinner. Yahiko and Tsubame had made a  
date out of doing Kenshin's chores. Kenshin and Kaoru were having a  
conversation and in the middle of it Kaoru stared laughing. " What's so funny?" Kenshin asked smiling. Kaoru walked right up to him and whispered  
into his ear, " you owe me a kiss."  
  
Kenshin smiled and loving kissed Kaoru. After they broke apart Kenshin smiled. " I love you Kaoru," he whispered. " I love you too Kenshin," she whispered back. They kissed again both happy to be in each other's arms at  
last.  
  
~~~~END~~~~  
  
Shadw: That's the story.  
Shade: hope you liked it.  
Soujiro: I have to go now bye bye. : Vanishes into thin air:  
Shadw: I'm thinking of writing a Kim/Ron fluff next.  
Shade: it was my idea.  
  
Shadw: right, please review this story.  
Shade: here's the low down on if I do the K/R fluff. Drakken holds Kim at gunpoint. The gun is fired. Does Kim get shot or does  
someone save her?  
  
Shadw: if you like the idea tell me, if you don't look back one chapter and choose from the list or make a suggestion for a story. Help me out I have  
school and stuff so suggestions are good.  
Shadw & Shade: Bye remember to R&R! 


End file.
